The Bond
by ScottishAngel1996
Summary: Blaine is depressed. He has no friends, his brother hates him, his parents are disappointed in him and he has no idea what he wants to do in life. Kurt is happy. He has plenty of friends, his step-brother likes him, his father is proud of him and he knows exactly where he is going in life.


_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Glee._

 **The Bond**

 **Chapter One : Our Separate Lives**

Blaine is depressed. He has no friends, his brother hates him, his parents are disappointed in him and he has no idea what he wants to do in life.   
Kurt is happy. He has plenty of friends, his step-brother likes him, his father is proud of him and he knows exactly where he is going in life.

* * *

Blaine heard his alarm going off but he just sat in his bed, staring at his ceiling - which was decorated in glow in the dark stars from his childhood - and breathing. He blinked once, twice before he slowly sat up. Blaine clasped his hands together in his lap and just stared at them.

"Oi, you better turn that bloody clock off" Blaine heard his father yell at him through his door before the loud footsteps echoed down his stairs. Blaine sighed and reached over, pressing the "off" button.

Blaine slowly removed his covers from his person and swung his feet of the bed. Blaine put his hand through his hair before he lifted himself up, turned and made his bed. There wasn't much to do, he only got two to three hours sleep at night and he never moved from his position of lying on his bed with his hands together on his chest.

All he had to was pat his pillow and fix his cover before he turned and made his way back to his closet. All he had in his closet was his uniform. He didn't really wear anything else. Blaine picked out his pure white top, his crisp black trousers, his shiny shoes, tie and blazer. He placed them on the bed before grabbing a towel and his underwear and heading into the shower.

Once he spent ten minutes in the shower, he got out, turned of the water and silently went back into his bedroom. He dried himself and got onto his uniform. He gelled his hair down (his mother would always sniff whenever she got sight of his natural mop), grabbed his bag and left the room.

Blaine walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He grabbed one slice of plain toast before leaving. His parents never even noticed.

Blaine patted his pockets and lifted his bus pass from his blazer before he walked down the bus stop down the road from his house.

He got on the bus, flashed his pass and walked right to the back of the bus. He just sat there and stared out the window. He didn't listen to music because his brother told him that his parents hate music when Blaine was only six, he didn't read a book because his gran believe that every book but the bible burned eyeballs.

The bus journey lasted an hour and once he arrived, Blaine went straight to his first class. He didn't talk to anyone and no one talked to him. Blaine has no friends.

School went by quickly. Half way through lunch, Blaine got a text from his mother to get the milk she likes. The only milk she likes could be found in Lima. Blaine climbed onto the bus and settled for the fact he would be on the bus for while.

The bus pulled up in front of the shop so Blaine got of the bus and entered the shop only to slam straight into someone and falling right back out of the shop.

* * *

Kurt groaned when his alarm stared going off. Oh how he hated the blasted thing. Kurt, in his three quarters asleep state, lifted the clock to through it out the window when he heard his father yell.

"Don't you dare through the clock out the window. I wasted good money on that one and I don't want to end it to end like the others" Burt said after he opened the door to wake his son to find him lifting his alarm up to through it out the window. It was't the first time Kurt had done something like this. Kurt shot up in his bed, clock still in his hand, blinked at his father.

"Hurry up and get ready, Finn's driving today" Burt smiled at Kurt - who only nodded at him - and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"And you've got two hours, where you also have to make your bed." Kurt gasped, threw his clock on his messed up bed and ran into the bathroom. He realised that making his bed would be much easier and quicker to get out the way. He shoved his clock back onto his desk, fluffed his pillows and lifted his cover and lowered it again to make his bed appear neat. He flattened the creases and he grabbed his towel and went into his bathroom. He spent fifteen minutes in the shower, singing loudly his favourite Broadway classics, before he went through his shortened down fifteen minute moisturiser routine.

Kurt was glad that he picked out his clothes the night before as he lifted his black skinny jeans up his legs, put on his white t-shirt with a black waist coat over the top. He put on his black converse and lifted his grey school bag. Kurt ran downstairs with ten minutes to spare.

Kurt had a grapefruit for his breakfast.

Once Finn has finished his cereal, he tapped Kurt on the shoulder (his mouth was still full of cereal and milk) and the both sat down in his car and they headed of to school.

Once the boys arrived at school, they parked the car and they went into the building and straight to their friends - the Glee Club. There used to be a bulling problem but the Glee club started to stick up for themselves. When the jocks started to throw slushes into their face, they threw slushes right back at them. Locker shoves ended with jocks being tripped until they got the hint and now the Glee Club were left alone. The bell rang and Kurt had English with Mercedes and Tina. The day went quickly and soon after their Glee Club rehearsal, Finn and Kurt were making their way back into the car park.

"Is it okay if we head to the shop first?" Kurt asked, "I need to buy some new shampoo." Finn nodded, saying that he wanted to see if the shop had any new games in and the boys headed to the supermarket.

They didn't have any new games for Finn but they did have a wide selection of shampoo. Kurt bought two bottles and was about to leave the shop when he smacked right into someone.

The force of the blow was enough to send himself and the other victim back so that the automatic door sensors could not sense them and the doors closed.

Kurt could only see a pair of shocked hazel eyes staring back at him.


End file.
